What's Happen In Mint Eye?
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Ikutlah denganku. Tinggalkan Saeyoung, seperti yang sudah dia lakukan padaku." / "Apakah kau berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Saeyoung setelah aku ikut denganmu?" / MC mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatan anggota RFA. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi pada MC selanjutnya?


Hai… Zora masih hidup~ Masih hiduuuuuuuuup #plakk#

Ini fict pertama Zora di fandom ini. Biasanya Zora berkeliaran di fandom sebelah #lirik-lirik fandom tetangga# Maaf kalau fictnya agak agak nggak bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan –amat-sangat-banyak-sekali kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala#

Fict ini sebenernya Zora buat untuk entry sebuah lomba di salah satu OA Line. Storyboard nya Zora ambil dari fict Zora sendiri yang berjudul "What's Happen in Las Noches?" dengan beberapa perubahan untuk penyesuaian setting. Maaf kalau jadi ngga menarik hehee

 **Disclaimer** :

MYSTIC MESSENGER : cheritz

What's Happen in Mint Eye? : Zora Tsukihime

Elizabeth 3rd : Jumin Han

 **Main Pair** : MC X Saeran Choi

 **Genre** : Humor

 **Rate** : T

 **Special fict for** :

All readers

 **Warning** : OOC [mungkin], typo [pastinya], garing banget, alur gak jelas, bahasa gak baku, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk, kata-kata kasar bergentayangan, pengulangan plot, cerita semau Zora dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Read? Don't Flame Me!**

 **Last, Must Review!** [# _tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't_ ]

 **=:=Happy reading=:=**

 **.**

 **_._What's Happen in Mint Eye? _._**

Saat ini langit malam tengah menaungi sebagian permukaan _bumi_. Langit hitam tanpa hadirnya bintang-bintang, hanya bulan sabit yang menghiasi kegelapan. Menciptakan suasana malam yang sunyi dan sepi. Bahkan suara seekor nyamuk pun tidak ada!

" _Drap! Drap!"_

Derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang koridor, memecah keheningan malam. Dengan bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya, terlihatlah seorang kakek— _ehh_? Ralat! Seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan yang seJaehee membuntutinya dalam diam. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih terus melangkahkan kaki di tempat yang cukup gelap ini.

" _Gedebuk_!"

Sang pemuda menoleh untuk mencari asal suara yang aneh [?] tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihatnya—cewek ngesot!

" _Aduh_..." rintih cewek ngesot tersebut. Eh? Ternyata suara aneh tersebut berasal dari si gadis yang tersandung hingga nggelundung— _eh_? Ralat, hingga terjatuh maksudnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja_?" tanya sang pemuda. Sang gadis yang tersadar akan posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit itu segera berdiri.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil memasang cengiran andalannya. Sang pemuda sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah sang gadis.

"Pakailah baju ini selama kau berada di sini. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang dimaksud.

" _Hee_? Harus pakai baju putih-biru itu?" keluh si gadis sambil menerima pakaian itu. "Lha? Aku ganti bajunya di mana?"

"Tentu saja di ruang ganti! Di mana lagi?" jawab si pemuda sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekrang.

' _Ada tempat seperti itu juga ya, disini..._ ' batin si gadis _sweatdrop_. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, si gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut.

— **Skip Time** — 7 minutes later...

"Saeran..." ucap si gadis dari dalam ruangan.

" _Apa_?" sahut pemuda bernama Saeran tersebut dari luar. Si gadis pun membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Bajunya kekecilan!" protesnya sambil merapikan jubahnya. "Jadi susah gerak nih," sambungnya.

"Pakai saja! Cerewet!" ucap Saeran sambil berjalan kembali. Gadis yang sering di panggil MC itu segera menyusul Saeran. Dia tentu saja tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang sudah seperti labirin ini.

Tak lama kemudian Saeran berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Tentu MC juga berhenti berjalan. "Ini ruanganmu," ucap Saeran sambil membuka pintu, menampakkan sedikit kondisi ruangan tersebut—gelap.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. Aku takut gelap..." ucap MC lemah, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Cepat masuk!" Saeran yang hampir naik darah pun mendorong MC ke dalam dan menguncinya dari luar.

 **MC's room**

"Haduh... Kok gelap banget ya? Apa tempat tidak memiliki fasilitas listrik ya? Setahuku hampir seluruh ruangan yang tadi kami lewati juga gelap. Atau jangan-jangan Saeran tidak membayar tagihan listrik kali ya? _Ck ck ck_... Pelit juga ternyata," pemikiran dangkal [?] MC pun kambuh saudara-saudara!

Sementara itu, mari kita intip keadaan sang _founder_ _Mint Eye_ yang sedang menikmati tehnya—seperti biasa, bersama pendampingnya yang paling setia [?] nan doyan nyengir— _eh_ , doyan senyum maksudnya.

" _Hatsyi!"_

"Rika? Kau terkena flu?" tanya sang pendamping penuh perhatian [?]

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya ada yang tengah membicarakanku, V," jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

Kembali ke kamar MC, saat ini dia sedang mencari tempat yang sekiranya dapat ia duduki untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sofa-yang-kurang-empuk berukuran sedang, teronggok manis di tengah ruangan. Disampingnya terdapat meja kecil _plus_ satu kursi yang sedikit berdebu. Ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena harus berjalan menyusuri markas _Mint Eye_ tanpa berhenti.

"Aduh... Kakiku pegal deh... Kira-kira disini ada _orang_ yang pandai memijat, gak ya?" gumam MC dengan bodohnya— _eh_ , dengan polosnya. "Lagipula, apa-apaan tempat ini? Gak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat! Ruangan sebesar ini isinya cuma sofa, meja, kursi dan karpet doang... Saeran pelitnya udah kelewatan nih! Atau jangan-jangan uang Saeran udah terkuras buat beli seperangkat komputer berkualitas dewa, ya? Alhasil propertinya serba minimalis gini..." tuduh MC seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal tersebut, MC menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Helaan napas pelan ia hembuskan ke udara. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali mengusik benaknya, ' _Apa kesalahan yang ku lakukan sampai berakhir di tempat seperti ini?_ ' Entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Memori di kepalanya kembali menampilkan detik-detik menegangkan yang menimpanya beberapa jam lalu. Masih teringat jelas suara dari kaca jendela yang hancur memecah keheningan apartemen yang ia tinggali belakangan ini. Gadis yang syok dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya sosok pria yang tidak ia kenali tengah berdiri di dekat jendelanya. Serpihan kaca menyebar di lantai, membuatnya enggan untuk melangkah.

"Kau siapa?" tanya MC kepada pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Sepertinya Saeyoung tidak ada disini. Sayang sekali," alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah melontarkan perkataan yang membuat MC heran.

Pemuda itu tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya di atas serpihan kaca. Berjalan mendekati MC. "Kau siapa?! Dan kenapa kau mencari Saeyoung?" MC kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Gadis itu melangkah mundur seraya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya."

Nafas MC tercekat. Manik kecoklatannya melebar. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Membunuh Saeyoung? "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau salah satu _hacker_ yang mengincarnya? Atau kau orang dari _agency_?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentangku padamu. Sudah kuduga, dia sudah melupakanku dan hidup bahagia bersamamu. Tak bisa dimaafkan! Pengkhianat!" ucap pemuda itu geram.

MC semakin tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Saeyoung dengan sebutan ' _pengkhianat'_? Apakah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala MC. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ia ketahui. Pemuda asing ini mengincar Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya, Saeyoung yang dia cintai. Dan MC tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa membunuh Saeyoung!"

Pemuda itu marah mendengar pembelaan MC. Dia menggebrak meja, melampiaskan rasa marahnya. "APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANGNYA? KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU APA APA. DIA ADALAH PENGKHIANAT!"

Menerima bentakan seperti itu membuat MC sedikit gemetar, rasa takut mulai memasuki hati kecilnya. Tapi ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa belahan jiwanya. "Jangan sakiti Saeyoung..." lirihnya.

Sebuah rencana tiba-tiba melintas di kepala pemuda itu. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap MC tajam. "Kau bisa membuat Saeyoung selamat." Gadis di hadapannya menatapnya balik. Sepertinya gadis itu tertarik dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang pucat, ' _nice shoot_ ' batinnya senang.

"Apa itu?" tanya MC cepat.

"Ikutlah denganku. Bergabunglah dengan _Mint Eye_. Dan tinggalkan semua kehidupanmu disini. Tinggalkan Saeyoung, seperti yang sudah dia lakukan padaku."

MC terdiam. Apakah ini satu-satunya cara agar Saeyoung tidak terbunuh? "Apakah kau berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Saeyoung setelah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Aku berjanji," jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu. "Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

MC menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini keputusan yang sulit. Ia mencintai Saeyoung, ia ingin Saeyoung tetap selamat, tapi... Apakah dia harus meninggalkan Saeyoung? "...Baiklah."

Kelopak mata MC kembali terbuka. Gelap. Ruangan ini memang gelap. Ia sudah kembali dari penjelajahan kenangannya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, demi menyelamatkan Saeyoung, juga dengan mempercayai janji pemuda itu untuk tidak lagi mengganggu Sayoung, dia mengikuti pemuda asing itu. MC tidak boleh egois. Bohong besar jika ia bilang kalau sudah tidak peduli dengan Saeyoung. Ia sangat mencintainya. Dan karena itu, dia harus mengambil keputusan ini. Dia tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawa Saeyoung hanya untuk menuruti egonya. Egonya untuk memiliki Saeyoung.

Setitik air menetes dari ujung matanya, "Maafkan aku, Saeyoung."

MC menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia ingin membiarkan air mata ini mengalir, membiarkan sesak di dadanya meluruh. Namun, secara tidak sengaja MC melihat sebuah bayangan melintas dengan cepat di sudut ruangan. Tak perlu dikomando lagi, gadis tersebut pun menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saeran yang *untungnya* belum jauh dari kamar MC, sontak terkejut dengan teriakan yang menggelegar membelah dunia menjadi tujuh. Segera ia berbalik dan bergegas membuka kunci untuk memasuki kamar MC. Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar dan segera menghamburkan diri kedalam sambil memasang kuda-kuda siap main _sumo_ — _eh_? Siap bertarung maksudnyahhhh... Namun apa yang terlihat olehnya para _readers_? Yup! MC yang sedang tiarap di atas sofa sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan bantal bagaikan tengah ada hujan durian.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Saeran langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada si gadis, "Ada apa?"

MC yang menyadari kedatangan Saeran pun melongokkan kepalanya. " _Itu_... Ada kecoak..." cicit MC.

Seketika tubuh Saeran pun melemas mendengarnya. " _Kok dia bisa liat sih kalo ada kecoak di tempat segelap ini, heran aku..."_ _sweatdrop_ Saeran.

"Singkirkan itu, Saeran!" pinta si gadis. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Saeran pun berjalan ke kediaman [?] si serangga pembuat keributan dan menginjaknya begitu saja. MC pun mendesah lega karenanya. Saeran yang merasa sangat merugi karena telah mendengar teriakan MC tadi pun kembali meninggalkan kamar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya ucapan ' _terima kasih_ ' yang sayup-sayup ia dengar dari MC sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Suasana di _markas_ _Mint Eye_ pun kembali tenang. Setelah yakin kalau gadis yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu tidak akan berteriak lagi karena kemunculan kerabat-kerabat [?] dari kecoak yang tadi dibunuhnya, Saeran beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu, terdengar sesuatu yang selalu dikhawatirkan Saeran, yang tentunya bisa saja mengancam profesinya sebagai _orang_ kepercayaan Rika, tuannya— _eh_ , ralat, _Savior_ -nya.

" _Ah_! Saeyoung! Aku ada disini!" teriak MC dari dalam.

"Saeyoung?!" ucap Saeran sambil berbalik. "Dia ada di sini?!" Tak ingin menjalani pencucian otak lagi karena dianggap tidak mampu menjaga seorang sandera, Saeran bergegas memasuki kamar MC. Tak diperdulikannya pintu kamar yang bisa saja jebol karena dibuka dengan keras, segera ia memasang posisi siap bertarungnya sambil membebaskan _mini gun_ miliknya. Ia angkat _mini gun_ tinggi-tinggi, siap menembak siapapun yang termasuk dalam kategori musuhnya.

Namun situasi yang mencengangkan kembali terjadi. Saeran tak melihat orang lain di ruangan itu selain MC. Ya, hanya ada MC ' _saja_ '. "Kenapa kau berteriak lagi? Dimana Saeyoung?" tanya Saeran _to the point_.

" _He_? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma latihan kalau suatu saat Saeyoung datang, aku akan berteriak seperti itu supaya dia tahu lokasiku. Tapi rasanya kok kurang keras, ya? Lebih baik aku jalani latihan ini dengan lebih intensif, ya!" Saeran tak mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar penjelasan MC yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Mungkin setelah menjadi pacar Saeyoung, gadis ini juga jadi tertular kelakuan anehnya Saeyoung.

"Ia takkan pernah datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," ucap Saeran sambil meninggalkan kamar MC begitu saja.

MC tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan singkat Saeran yang cukup kuat menghantam hatinya. "...Benar juga."

Sesampainya di luar, Saeran menghela napas sambil bergumam, "Sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau apa, ya?"

Baru saja Saeran akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, namun untuk ketiga kalinya di malam ini, ia kembali mendengar teriakan dari sang sandera.

"Huwah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" teriak MC dari dalam. Kali ini sepertinya hal yang serius, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang cukup tinggi. Spontan Saeran berbalik dan menerobos masuk melewati pintu kamar yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah ia tendang dengan keras.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali MC di dalam. MC sendiri terlihat sedang terduduk di sofanya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas sisi kanan kiri kepalanya—lagi frustasi berat ceritanyah...

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Saeran, bingung dengan keadaan sanderanya yang satu ini.

"Gawat! Aku meninggalkan ponselku di apartemen! Padahal sebentar lagi _limit_ _chatroom_ nya _Mystic Messenger_. Aku nggak mau pakai HG ku..." rengek MC. "Bagaimana kalau Saeyoung memainkannya? Bisa bisa aku langsung dapat _bad end_. Aku ngga mauuuuu..." lanjut MC. Saeran pun cengok di tempat mendengar alasan MC.

" _Lo_ gak akan butuh HP disini! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan ponsel disini." sembur Saeran tepat dihadapan MC. WAIT? SEMBUR? OMG— _Oh My Gundam_! SAERAN NYEMBUR ORANG! PAKE BAHASA GAUL PULA! WOUKEH PEMIRSA, SAERAN FC MASUK KE PC. SAYA ULANGI LAGI, MASUK KE PC BUKANNYA UGD! [?] ANTI SAERAN KLEPAR-KLEPAR KAYAK KURA-KURA DISEMBELIH [?] ZORA TSUKIHIME FC [?] MINTA TANDA TANGAN _AUTHOR_ [?] [ _Author_ baru inget kalo gak punya fans... ah, _who cares_? Lanjuuut!] DAN ANTI SAERAN LANGSUNG PERSIAPAN UNTUK MELEDAKKAN _PC_ _AUTHOR_ , DAN SAYA BILANG "JANGAAAAN...! INI _PC_ SATU-SATUNYA TAUKKK!" _AUTHOR_ LANGSUNG NODONGIN ANTI-NYA PAKE _TEASER GUN_ [?] YANG MINJEM DARI VANDERWOOD DI TANGAN KANAN DAN _MAGNUM GOLD_ DI TANGAN KIRI. TAPI MAGNUMNYA DI BUANG KARENA LAMA-LAMA TANGAN _AUTHOR_ KEDINGINAN [?] [ _May I tell you_ , APA HUBUNGANNYAAAAAAAAAAA...?!] OK, _back to the story_!

" _Eh_? Bener juga, ya..." jawab MC sambil nyengir _innocent_. Rasanya Saeran pengen banget nembakin timah panas ke MC, tapi tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menghabisi MC. Saeran masih menunggu saat yang tepat. Dia tidak mau rencana awalnya hingga membawa MC kesini menjadi sia-sia. Alhasil Saeran hanya bisa memendam emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap.

 **_._What's Happen in Mint Eye? _._**

Sinar mentari menembus celah-celah kaca jendela yang berteralis. MC menatap sinar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melamun, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Pertanyaan yang sama selalu ia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?" lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sontak MC menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana tampak Saeran sedang berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi roti dan air. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Saeran menatap MC yang masih terduduk di sofanya. Manik mereka bertemu dalam diam. Saeran memasuki kamar dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja kecil.

Saeran hanya meletakkannya dan segera berbalik. Ia yakin MC sudah paham apa tujuannya membawakan makanan itu ke sana. Namun panggilan pelan yang keluar dari mulut MC mencegahnya untuk beranjak pergi. Ia menoleh ke gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

" _S_ ekarang sudah pagi, kupikir ini waktunya aku mandi. Aku harus mandi, aku belum mandi dari semalam," jawab MC.

"Kau masih sempat berpikir untuk mandi saat kau menjadi tawanan musuh?" _sweatdrop_ Saeran entah untuk keberapa kali. MC hanya memasang cengiran lima jari andalannya. Akhirnya diantarlah MC ke kamar mandi terdekat.

— **Skip Time** — 34 Minutes later...

"Ah... Segarnya..." MC keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Saeran yang masih setia [?] menunggu memberikan handuk kecil—yang entah datang dari mana—untuk MC. "Pakai itu untuk mengeringkan rambutmu," ucapnya singkat.

MC mengangguk, " _Terimakasih_..."

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu," perintah Saeran. MC menurut saja. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, kau diam saja di sana. Aku akan segera kembali," imbuh Saeran. MC hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu menatap pintu besar yang perlahan menutup, melepas kepergian Saeran dalam diam. Baru saja gadis itu hendak berbalik dan menikmati sarapannya, langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat sebuah kunci tergeletak di lantai. Gadis itu memungutnya, mengamatinya dan ia pun mantap mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. "Ini pasti milik Saeran..."

MC pun segera menggedor pintu sambil memanggil nama Saeran, berharap pemuda bersurai putih itu kembali. Namun tak ada sahutan dari luar sana. MC terus menggedor pintu hingga tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka. MC malah jadi bingung sendiri. Hanya ada koridor kosong dan pintu-pintu yang tertutup. Gadis itu kehilangan jejak Saeran.

"Aku harus mengembalikan kunci ini kepadanya..." gumam MC. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang sudah mengisolasinya semalaman itu.

Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu menyusuri koridor seorang diri. Ia merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh, mengikuti koridor yang berlika-liku seperti labirin, namun ia masih tidak bertemu dengan siapapun disana. Ia juga tidak menemukan sosok Saeran sekalipun dia sudah memeriksa seluruh sudut ruangan yang ia lewati.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya ke depan sebuah ruangan bercat perak. Ia mengetuk pintu besar bercorak perak emas itu. Tak mendapat sahutan, lantas MC berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu itu. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada hamparan cermin berbagai ukuran dan warna. Serasa masuk ke dalam dunia cermin, MC sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mendekati salah satu cermin yang berdiri tegak di sana. Cermin itu memantulkan bayangannya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan putih muncul dari pantulan cermin di belakangnya. MC yang menyadari hal itu segera berbalik, namun ia tak menemukan apapun selain bayangannya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut, "Aku yakin aku melihat sesuatu tadi."

Bayangan putih itu kembali muncul dari cermin yang berdiri di sebelah kanan MC. Namun ketika MC menoleh, bayangan itu hilang. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, MC pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya semua pantulan cermin berhasil membuatnya tersesat. Ia tidak masuk terlalu jauh tapi sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan pintu keluarnya. Pantulan semua cermin itu membuatnya bingung.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan mendarat di pundak MC. Sontak MC menoleh, didapatinya sosok pria tinggi dengan wajah pucat berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu tampak bingung, "Apa yang kau—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!— _plakkk_!" MC yang terkejut _refleks_ menampar pria itu dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan pria berambut putih itu yang juga tampak _syok_ karena mendapat tamparan-penuh-cinta dari gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

MC yang kalang kabut pun berlari tak tentu arah, berkali-kali ia menabrak cermin-cermin yang ada di sana. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak dia pedulikan cermin-cermin yang mulai roboh karena benturan darinya. Suara-suara pecahan kaca mulai meramaikan suasana.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriakan histeris terdengar dari belakang, tepat saat MC berhasil menemukan pintu keluar. Ia yakin teriakan histeris itu berasal dari pemuda yang dia tampar tadi. MC masih tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai histeris seperti itu, yang jelas dia tidak ingin menoleh ke sana lagi. Wajah pucat itu... Dan sentuhan di pundaknya... Apa pria itu ingin melecehkannya?

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan cermin yang sebagian besar cerminnya sudah hancur itu, tampak seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang sedang berlutut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kepalanya, surai putih panjangnya menjadi berantakan karenanya. Pria itu meratapi ruangan favoritnya yang kini berantakan. "Kenapa? Kenapa pertemuanku dengan seorang gadis berakhir seperti ini? Cermin-cerminku yang berharga... apakah aku masih kurang tampan?"

Kembali ke MC. Langkah gadis itu semakin melambat seiring nafasnya yang semakin berat. Gadis itu terengah-engah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor. Ia berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya. Setelah merasa lebih baikan, gadis itu pun melanjutkan petualangannya untuk mencari Saeran.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru tua. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu, tak ada sahutan. Ia pun membuka pintu perlahan, berharap ia menemukan Saeran di dalam sana. Namun harapan itu tak terkabulkan. Gadis itu hanya mendapati ruangan kosong dengan _furniture_ yang tampak mewah. MC hendak berbalik, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu bergerak dari balik sofa. MC memfokuskan pandangannya, dan seekor kucing putih muncul dari sana.

Mata MC berbinar melihat kucing putih itu. Tanpa ragu MC memasuki ruangan dan langsung mendekati kucing itu. "Imutnya... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap MC sambil mengangkat kucing itu. Gadis itu memeluk erat kucing itu layaknya memeluk boneka empuk. "Apa kau terjebak disini?"

Tangan MC mengusap kepala kucing itu dengan penuh sayang, "Aku juga tersesat... Tapi aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Atau... aku bawa saja kamu ke Saeran?" Kucing itu hanya terdiam—tentu saja. "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu juga."

Gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggendong kucing yang ditemukannya. Saat ini MC pun tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, tapi bersama dengan makhluk yang dia sukai berhasil membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka pun kembali menyusuri lorong yang tak berujung itu.

Sementara itu, seorang pria tinggi menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu besar berwarna biru tua. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa ragu dan langsung memasukinya. Namun ia langsung menyadari kejanggalan di dalam ruangannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu langsung mengelilingi ruangannya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sana. Ia mengecek seluruh sudut ruangan, dalam lemari, bawah sofa, kolong kasur, bahkan sampai ke sela-sela buku koleksinya, namun hal yang dia cari tak kunjung dia temukan. Kaki jenjang pria itu melemas, wajahnya menegang, "Elizabeth 3rd... kau dimana?"

Kucing dengan mata biru itu tampak nyaman berada di pelukan MC. Mereka masih melanjutkan petualangan tak berujung ini. Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong, menaiki tangga, melewati jembatan [?] dan melewati gerbang tol [oke, ini keterlaluan] mereka pun tiba depan pintu berwarna biru muda. Kali ini MC tanpa ragu langsung membuka pintu. Menurutnya mengetuk pun sia-sia karena pasti tak ada orang di dalam.

Namun MC salah, di dalam ruangan ini tampak seseorang sedang duduk di kursi panjangnya. Mendengar pintunya di buka, pria itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. MC yang masih berdiri di daun pintu pun tercekat. Manik mereka bertemu. MC langsung membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelancangannya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mengetuk pintumu."

"Ada apa?" tanya pria bersurai biru muda itu.

"Aku mencari Saeran," jawab MC.

"Ooh, tadi Rika memanggilnya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Saeran ada di ruang komputer." MC mengangguk, dia tahu tempat itu. Semalam saat Saeran mengantarnya ke kamar, mereka melewati satu ruangan penuh dengan komputer dan perangkat elektronik lainnya. Hampir mirip dengan seperangkat peralatan kerja mirip Saeyoung.

"Terima kasih," ucap MC sembari berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya, "Lalu, kau siapa?" tanya pria itu. Namun tak ada jawaban yang dia terima, karena MC sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. "Sepertinya kau bukan Jaehee, suaramu berbeda. Apa kau orang baru?" pria itu terdiam, menunggu jawaban. "Kau tidak perlu malu padaku. Aku sudah cukup lama disini." tak ada jawaban—tentu saja.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya MC pada kucing yang dia gendong. Gadis itu masih terus berjalan mencari letak ruangan komputer itu. Berkeliling memeriksa satu per satu ruangan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa kau berusaha kabur?" sebuah bentakan membuat MC terkejut. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati Saeran sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Senyuman mengembang di wajah MC.

"Saeran! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa?" pandangan Saeran beralih ke kucing putih yang di gendong MC. "Kenapa bola bulu ini bersamamu?"

"Aku menemukannya tadi. Apa kau majikannya? Kupikir dia terkurung di salah satu ruangan, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya keluar," jawab MC.

"Bukan milikku. Lagipula kenapa kau berkeliaran disini? Kau ini tawanan disini."

MC melepaskan kucing putih itu. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan kunci kepada Saeran. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkannya tadi."

Iris Saeran melebar, ia langsung menyambar kunci itu dari tangan MC. "Sekarang cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Saeran. Dalam hati Saeran merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. " _Untung saja dia tidak melarikan diri, padahal ini kunci kamarnya sediri. Ahh terima kasih Saeyoung, kau memacari gadis yang bodoh_. "

 **_._What's Happen in Mint Eye? _._**

Saeran menghela napasnya. Dia baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang sudah diperbuat MC. Dia tak percaya, meninggalkan MC berkeliaran di dalam markas akan menimbulkan kekacauan seperti ini. Setelah mengantar MC kembali ke kamarnya, Saeran hendak mengembalikan kucing putih itu kembali ke majikannya. Namun di perjalanan, dia mendengar suara seseorang. Ketika ia menoleh, didapatinya V sedang berbicara sendiri sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

"Sungguh, aku bukan orang jahat. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Kau bisa mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku," bujuk V.

Saeran mendekati V. Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, "V, orang yang kau ajak bicara sudah pergi dari tadi."

V bisa mengenali suara Saeran dengan jelas, "Jadi... Dia takut padaku? Sampai-sampai dia pergi meninggalkanku diam-diam?" V pundung di pojokan. Saeran tidak memperdulikan V lagi, dia harus segera mengembalikan kucing ini. Atau sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi.

Saeran sampai di depan pintu berwarna biru tua. Dia membuka pintu sebelum dipersilahkan oleh sang penghuni. Hal ini sudah biasa dia lakukan, "Jumin, aku menemukan—" perkataan Saeran terhenti ketika melihat keadaan kamar yang biasanya sangat rapi itu kini tampak sangat berantakan. Sepertinya semua _furniture_ mahal itu sudah di acak-acak dengan sengaja. Di dapatinya sosok pria bersurai hitam sedang terduduk sambil mengusap-usap sebuah kurungan yang terbuat dari besi.

"Elizabeth 3rd... kau dimana? Elizabeth 3rd... Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu... Elizabeth 3rd..." gumam pria itu. Saeran tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan Jumin yang sudah seperti ini. Jadi dia meletakkan Elizabeth 3rd di sana dan segera menutup pintunya kembali. Kalau sampai Jumin melihat Elizabeth 3rd bersamanya, bisa-bisa malam ini Saeran akan berakhir di sana dengan tubuh terikat. Jumin tidak pernah mengizinkan kucing putihnya disentuh oleh siapapun juga. Tak terkecuali Saeran.

"Kenapa... KENAPA?!" sebuah teriakan membuat Saeran menoleh. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini juga ulahnya MC. Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara. Saeran berhenti di depan pintu berwarna perak. Dia membuka sedikit pintunya, ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Pecahan cermin tersebar dimana-mana. Entah apa yang terjadi disini, ruangan ini seperti habis saja di landa angin puting beliung. Dan Saeran tahu benar, cermin adalah belahan jiwa dari ZEN. Pantas saja kalau sekarang ZEN tampak sangat kacau.

"Apakah aku masih kurang tampan? Wahai cerminku... beritahu aku!"

Saeran malas menganggapi ZEN yang seperti itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar MC. Dia harus memarahi MC yang sudah berkeliaran dan membuat kekacauan disana sini. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberinya hukuman. Memang tujuan utama Saeran membawa MC ke tempat ini adalah untuk menyiksa MC habis-habisan. Setelah itu dia akan membiarkan Saeyoung mengetahui kondisi MC. Pastinya itu akan membuat Saeyoung menderita. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain melihat Saeyoung menderita. Mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuh Saeyoung, karena bisa saja Saeyoung yang frustrasi karena pacarnya sekarat, justru akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Rencana yang sempurna.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat MC tengah tertunduk lemas. "Kau kenapa?" ucap Saeran sambil mendekati MC.

MC semakin menunduk, "..."

Saeran terkejut saat melihat ada bercak darah di rok MC, "Kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri, kan?" Saeran belum melakukan penyiksaan apapun dan kini MC sudah terluka? Kalau MC mati disini rencananya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu, memikirkannya pun tidak!" sangkal MC.

"Lantas, apa itu? Kenapa ada darah di rok mu?" selidik Saeran. MC tidak berani menjawab.

"Jawab!" perintah Saeran. Namun, bukannya menjawab, MC malah menangis dengan hebohnya. Saeran mulai panik, ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman merawat [?] gadis. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, tampak seseorang melintasi ruangan MC. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar keributan dari dalam. "Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Jaehee, aku juga tidak paham. Tapi MC tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan," jelas Saeran. Jaehee melirik MC yang masih menangis. Paham akan situasi yang dihadapi, Jaehee segera menyuruh Saeran keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa?" protes Saeran. "Dia adalah tanggung jawabku!"

"Sudahlah cepat keluar, sana!" perintah Jaehee sambil mendorong Saeran keluar. "Bawakan aku pakaian baru untuknya juga," Saeran yang masih tidak mengerti pun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kumudian tampaklah Saeran kembali sambil membawa pakaian baru untuk MC. Namun pintu kamar masih tertutup. Saeran mengetuk [baca : menggedor] pintu dengan sopan, "Aku sudah boleh masuk?"

Selang beberapa detik, pintu pun terbuka. Namun, tanpa basa-basi Jaehee segera mengambil pakaian MC dari tangan Saeran dan menutup pintu lagi. Saeran cengok dibuatnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Lelah menunggu, Saeran menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat. Kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, "Kau sudah boleh masuk, Saeran," ucap Jaehee.

Saeran segera masuk dan mengecek keadaan MC yang kini sudah berhenti menangis dan tampak lebih baik. "Gadis itu tak kan mati, bukan?"

Jaehee tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini normal untuk seorang wanita. Kita memang sering mengalaminya setiap bulan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jadi ini tidak berbahaya? Tapi kenapa tadi dia menangis?" tanya Saeran.

"Pastinya dia malu mengatakannya padamu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis," jelas Jaehee. "Nah, Saeran, mulai sekarang kau harus sering mengantar MC ke kamar kecil."

"Kenapa? Merepotkan saja!" protes Saeran.

"Lakukan saja!" perintah Jaehee sambil berlalu.

 **_._What's Happen in Mint Eye? _._**

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaehee, sekarang MC lebih sering bolak-balik ke kamar kecil dari biasanya. Meski tak tahu alasannya, tapi Saeran bersedia saja mengantarkannya. Namun lama kelamaan Saeran merasa lelah juga. Karena Saeran jadi terus kepikiran tentang MC. Seperti saat Saeran sedang mengikuti rapat [?] bersama para pengikut lain, atau saat Saeran sedang berpatroli di _markas_ , atau bahkan saat Saeran sedang memperbaiki sambungan listrik [?] di kamarnya sendiri. Ia terus kepikiran dengan keadaan MC. Dan itu memaksanya untuk mengecek kamar MC dari waktu ke waktu. Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika menjaga seorang sandera akan melelahkan seperti ini.

"Hah... Ini lebih melelahkan dari menembus pertahanan Saeyoung," gumam Saeran. Kini ia sedang terduduk di ujung tangga. Merutuki nasibnya yang malang [?]. Tanpa diduga, tampaklah Saeyoung yang sedang melintas dibawahnya. Sepertinya Saeyoung sedang berusaha menyusup kedalam markas. Tak jauh dari sana, tampak pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil. Sepertinya itu rekan Saeyoung.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucat Saeran. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi MC, hingga dia tidak mengecek sistem keamanan markas. Saeyoung pasti sudah meretasnya, bahkan dia sudah berhasil masuk sejauh ini. Rencana awalnya sudah berubah.

"Saeyoung!"

Saeyoung yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap pun terkejut. Dia langsung menatap Saeran. "Jadi benar, sepertinya MC kesini karena paksaan darimu. Bukan karena keinginannya sendiri."

Saeran pun berdiri dan menuruni tangga. Saeyoung mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia tidak terlalu mahir dalam pertarungan, tapi dia memiliki gerakan refleks yang baik.

"Tujuanmu datang kemari adalah gadis itu kan?" tanya Saeran.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku akan membawa pulang MC!" jawab Saeyoung mantap. "Meskipun itu berarti harus melawanmu, aku tak kan menghindar!"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ambil gadis itu kembali. Aku kurung dia dalam ruangan di ujung lorong ini. Ini kunci kamarnya," ucap Saeran sambil melemparkan kunci ke Saeyoung. Saeyoung cengok dibuatnya.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Saeyoung memastikan. "Aku boleh membawa MC kembali? Kau tidak menghalangiku?"

"Tidak. Bawa saja dia. Aku sudah tidak sanggup mengurusnya," ucap Saeran pasrah.

"Tapi bukankah kau akan dihukum nantinya?"

"Aku akan lebih senang mendapat hukuman dari _Savior_ daripada harus mengurus gadis itu," gumam Saeran sambil berjalan meninggalkan Saeyoung.

" _..._ _Hmm... Terima kasih?_ " ucap Saeyoung sebelum Saeran menghilang di lorong yang seperti labirin itu.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Saeyoung segera bergegas menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Saeran. Dan benar, Ia menemukan MC di sana. MC berhasil diselamatkan. Kemudian mereka semua kembali dengan selamat. Namun Saeyoung masih penasaran dengan pasrahnya Saeran ketika menyerahkan MC. Padahal ia pikir untuk menyelamatkan MC harus dengan pertarungan hidup-mati. Apalagi melawan organisasi seperti _Mint Eye_.

"MC, sebenarnya selama kau disana, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Saeran?" tanya Saeyoung.

"Tidak ada kok. Tapi Saeran itu orang yang baik, deh," ucap MC senang. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti."

Sementara itu di markas _Mint Eye_ , tepatnya di kamar milik Saeran. Tampak ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang putihnya. " _Hatsyi_!" Saeran menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Semoga saja aku tidak melihat gadis itu lagi. Kapok..." gumam Saeran.

 **_END_**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Seharusnya fict ini bertema _Halloween_ , tapi entah kenapa malah jadi humor. Dan juga rasanya aku benar-benar menistakan anggota RFA... Maafkan sayaaaaa #kabooooor#

Ini fict pertama yang Zora buat setelah Zora kuliah. Ahh... kuliah tak seindah di FTV... kuliah paling cepet sehari itu delapan jam, pulang-pulang udah ditungguin tugas yang bejibun, Zora bener-bener kehilangan _mood_ menulis selama kuliah. Tapi Zora akan berusaha aktif menulis lagi!

 **Nichi** : Dasar mahasiswa payah

 **Zora** : #pundung di pojokan#

 **Nichi** : Yang mau protes silahkan antri disini

 **Zora** : _Protes?_

 **V** : Kau membuatku berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Kau menghancurkan harga diriku.

 **Zora** : Maaf... * _puppy eyes mode : on_ *

 **ZEN** : Kau menghancurkan separuh jiwaku. Kau membuatku seolah-olah tidak tampan lagi.

 **Zora** : Maaf... *menunduk*

 **Jumin** : Kau menculik Elizabeth 3rd dariku. Ini tidak ada di naskah awal. Dan kau membuatku seperti orang gila.

 **Zora** : Maaf... *udah mau mewek*

 **Saeran** : Kau menyusahkanku

 **Zora** : Kau kan karakter utama disini! Bersyukurlah oiiiii

 **Saeran** : *mengacungkan pistol*

 **Zora** : Maaf... *mewek udahan*

 **MC** : Kau membuatku mengacau habis-habisan disini. Ini akan menghancurkan _image_ gadis manisku!

 **Zora** : Maaf... *berlutut*

 **Saeyoung** : Aku tidak menampilkan aksi apapun disini. Tidak menantang!

 **Zora** : Muaaaaaaaffffff... *nangis gulung gulung*

 **Nichi** : Selanjutnya—

 **Zora** : Aku tak kuat menerima protesan lagiiiiiiii huwaaaaaaaaaaaa *merasakan usapan seseorang di kepalanya*

 **...** : Jangan menangis, Zora-chan

 **Zora** : *menoleh* Yoosung... *langsung peluk Yoosung* Hanya kau yang menyayangiku...

 **Yoosung** : Berhentilah menangis, karena kau masih belum mendengarkan protes dariku.

 **Zora** : *membatu* kau juga..?

 **Yoosung** : Kenapa aku satu-satunya anggota RFA yang tidak muncul disini? Apakah kau melupakanku? *nangis gulung gulung*

 **Zora** : Huwaaaa... *ikutan gulung gulung*

 **Nichi** : Sepertinya Zora benar-benar lupa dengan Yoosung.

 **Jumin** : Aku lelah, Assistant Kang, tutup fict ini.

 **Jaehee** : Yah, dikarenakan Zora dan Yoosung masih sibuk gulung-gulung, ijinkan saya untuk menutup fict kali ini.. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict abal nan hancur ini sampai bawah. Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya~

 **Nichi** : Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi di fict-fict lainnya

 **Saeyoung** : _bye bye~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016** **年** **11** **月** **16** **日** **(** **水** **)**

 **November 16, 2016**

 **06.01 WIB**


End file.
